


All We Need

by kitkat0723



Series: Changing Pace [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christopher is excited about the snow, Eddie hates cold weather, Fluff, Holiday's, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: It's another month and although the house in Pennsylvania is almost finished, no plans are discussed about heading back to California. In fact, Eddie, Christopher, and Buck are feeling right at home in their new place... At least until the snow hits.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Changing Pace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote A Change Of Pace, I didn't think it would span another series for me to explore, but so many people wanted more from the world I'd created. I was (and am) supposed to be working on my publishing stuff, but this idea stuck with me and well, these two never leave me alone once an Idea for them pops into my head. Enjoy the Diaz family having fun with the first snowfall....and some surprises too!

The house is in the final stages of being completed but no plans have been made to return to California. Buck was still working as a sous chef in one of the town's best restaurants. Eddie landed the job with the construction company as the foreman and was also looking into getting his Pennsylvania certification to teach at the Fire Academy. Christopher was excelling in his new school and had made a lot of new friends. Life was… as far as Eddie was concerned, more peaceful then it had ever been. Next month, no matter where they were Buck and him would celebrate being married for three years.    
The first snowstorm catches them all off guard. It was two days before Thanksgiving. They were all in the kitchen, Buck preparing most of dinner and Christopher is chattering away about what they did on the last day of school.    
“Holy…” Buck breathes out. Eddie looks up from where he’s trying to stuff some mushrooms, puzzled. When he looks outside, his eyes grow huge.    
“Wow.” Outside, fat white flakes fall from the sky and there’s barely any green left to see. Hell, Eddie couldn’t even see the top of his truck.    
“Welcome to Pennsylvania in winter Diazes.” Buck shakes his head and steps over to the sink to wash his hands.    
When he steps towards the back door and slips his boots on, Eddie is even more confused. “Where are you going?” Christopher asked even as he turned back to the window.    
“I am going to go make sure the generator in the basement is working and that my dad’s old snow machine still works. I’ll throw a soup together. We’re in for a long night.” Eddie’s never known Buck to be this excited for weather. Natural disasters, sure when he was reading about them and not in them. Random freak occurrences he read about on a Wikipedia deep dive, most certainly, but never about regular weather.    
“How are we supposed to drive in that? And what about Maddie and Chim and Kevin?” Buck convinced his sister to come back to Pennsylvania for Thanksgiving and she agreed. Therapy works wonders.   
“My sister is more versed than either of us or Chimney to drive in this. They’ll be okay, assuming they’re not redirected elsewhere. I’ll be back.” He stepped over to Eddie and kissed him, then kissed Christopher on the top of his head before heading out the door, bringing in a blast of flakes and wind.    
“Shit! It’s cold.”    
“Swear jar, Buck!” Christopher called. Buck’s laughter ended with the wind slamming the door behind him.    
Eddie tried to watch out the window but it was pointless, all he could see was white. What does one need in the snow, anyway?    
“I didn’t think I’d ever get to see snow.” Christopher piped up from his seat.    
“Me either. Wanna help me finish these?” Eddie pointed his spoon down to the bucket of mix and mushroom caps that sat to the side. “Okay.” Christopher got up although reluctantly and went to wash his hands, then picked up a mushroom cap and handed it to his father.    
The Power went out, just as they were making up the guest bedroom for Maddie and her family. “Dammit!” Buck muttered. It was dark for a minute before lights and the refrigerator kicked on.    
“We need to go turn off anything that’s not essential. Is your phone charged?”    
Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled it out. “Ninety percent.”    
“Good enough. Ready for your first snowfall?”    
“Hopefully it doesn’t get much colder than this.” Eddie hated the cold.    
“It shouldn’t, for right now. No guarantees for tonight though.” Buck tossed the pillow he was holding on the bed and flipped the cover back.    
Once the room was done, they separated. Eddie headed for the master and Buck moved down the stairs, the slight limp from the truck bombing less and less noticeable as time went on. Eddie took the candles they kept in the sideboard out and put them on the dresser and nightstand. Then turned off the bedside lamp he always forgot to turn off. Christopher was in his room, reading a book when Eddie poked his head in.    
“Hey, Christopher.”    
Christopher looked up from his book shooting Eddie a smile. “I’m trying to read before Maddie and her family comes and Kevin loses my place.”    
Eddie chuckled. “Sounds like a good plan. Need anything?”    
“Nope. I’m good.”    
“Just yell if you do.”    
“Okay.”    
Eddie left him to his reading and went to find Buck. His husband was staring out at the snow from the big bay window. It provided an excellent place to people watch. Buck ran a hand down his face as his phone was to his ear. “No...no. Hey, I get it. Yeah. Christmas? Alright. Love you too...Kiss my nephew for me.” He sighed as he hung up, right as Eddie had come to stand next to him.    
Turning pained blue eyes towards Eddie he frowned. “They’re not even sure they can get into the airport by Thanksgiving at this point. They’re just gonna turn around. The Lee’s invited them to dinner.”    
Eddie pulled Buck into him. “I’m sorry.”    
“We’ll try for Christmas. Once the weather evens out and there aren’t random freak snowstorms. At least we have everything we need.” Buck smiled.    
“We always do.” Eddie leaned in and kissed him softly, as his hands moved up and down Buck’s back. Buck hummed low in his throat then pulled away.    
“I know it’s warm now, but the gen can’t run the furnace. We’re gonna have to have a slumber party with Christopher in the living room.”    
Eddie laughed. “I bet he would like that. We haven’t had one since we moved in.”    
“Yeah. But he is also thirteen. Are you sure he’ll be okay sharing a room with his parents?”    
Eddie’s pretty sure with the amount he’s rolled his eyes at Buck over the years, they’ll get stuck one day. “Of course he will.”    
“If you say so, Eds.”    
Christopher only put up a token protest because the upstairs was slightly warmer than the downstairs. Buck went around trying to weatherproof the room while they waited for the power to come back on. Eddie made sure the sofa bed and air mattress were all put together. Although his back would hate him in the morning. The three finally settled down for the night, bundled up in blankets. The holiday may not have been what they wanted it to be, but they were together, happy, and safe.

The power came back sometime in the middle of the night and in the morning, Eddie didn’t hesitate to crank the furnace up. Buck ran to the basement to turn off and charge the generator. Faintly, Eddie heard the sounds of the snowblower coming from the back of the house. Christopher’s nose was stuck to the glass as the snow continued to fall in short bursts. “Is it going to stop?”    
Eddie had just shoved the bed back into the sofa and looked over at him. “Hopefully. Do you want to go out and help me dust off the trucks?”    
Chris turned around and looked at his dad. “Can I? In my crutches?”    
“We’re not going to let you get hurt,” Eddie promised him.    
“Okay. The snow is pretty.” Christopher turned back for one last look before turning to head for his room to get dressed.    
Once outside, Eddie was amazed to see how much of the driveway Buck had already cleared. He was in the front and Christopher and Eddie stood in the driveway, although the snow was still coming down. They made their way over to the trucks and Eddie ducked inside of Buck’s to grab the snow brush there and handed it to Christopher.    
They worked together to get the cars a little cleaned off. Eddie was almost done when he felt something hit him in the back. He whirled around Buck stood there, hands behind his back, looking up at the sky feigning innocence.    
Eddie narrowed his eyes. “You did not just hit me with the snowball.”    
“He got you good dad!” Christopher laughed and tried to make a snowball of his own.    
Eddie bent down and scooped some snow up, rolling it into a ball. Eddie lobbed the ball in Buck’s direction, hitting him dead center of the chest.    
Buck’s blue eyes narrowed. “Is that how it’s gonna be?” 

Eddie crossed his arms and nodded. “You started it. Just remember I was an all-star pitcher in High school.”    
“And I was on the Lacrosse team. Game on, Diaz.”    
Soon, Christopher was even joining in on the fun, hitting either Buck or Eddie when they flew past him as they chased each other around the yard. When a car horn blared, all three jumped and looked up.    
A streak of black came flying out of the car and wrapped its arms around Buck’s legs. “Uncle Buck!”    
Buck looked down at the dark head of hair, then up as his sister and Chim got out of the car. “What... Maddie?”    
Maddie laughed and fixed her hat, complete with fire engine red pom-pom, on her head. “We were not going to miss Thanksgiving with you three. We got a rental in Cleveland. Surprise!”    
Buck ran towards her and scooped her up and Chim walked over towards Eddie.    
“Nice color choice,” Chim inclined his head towards the house where three color swatches were painted wide.    
Eddie grinned and shrugged. “We couldn’t decide. We’ll do it in the spring.”    
Chim’s gaze held his, his head tilted silently, questioning. “No coming back?”    
Eddie hummed non-committedly. “Doesn’t look like. But we’ll see if we don’t freeze to death first.” The pair laughed as their breath puffed out in front of them.    
“Anyone want coffee?” Eddie pitched his voice over to where the Buckley siblings were having a mini snowball fight.    
“Can Kevin and I have hot chocolate?” Chris called back, only to be smacked by his cousin in the shoulder with a ball of white.    
“Yes, you can have hot chocolate.” Turning back to his brother in law, he smiled. “Let’s get your bags. Then I can give you the tour.”    
“Thank you.” Eddie and Chimney grabbed the bags and then headed inside, stopping so they could pull off their boots and outerwear. Eddie padded over to the coffee machine and flipped it on. Chim stood looking around the kitchen.    
“You did all this?” He motioned around the room.    
Eddie shook his head. “Not all of it, the Buckley’s no matter how they were to their kids, kept the house in good shape. It just needed some updating. We’re happy with it.”    
“You seem, I don’t know. More relaxed now.”    
Eddie took a deep breath and looked up into his former co-worker's eyes. “I am. We are. The move might have started out as temporary, but we’re happy Chim.”    
“That’s all anyone wanted for all of you. It’s good to see you happy, Eddie.”    
“Thank you.” Eddie turned and got down coffee cups, then moved over to the cabinet near the doorway and grabbed the box of hot cocoa so he could make the boys their cups.    
He was happy. Really happy. And maybe moving clear across the country wasn’t a bad thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Tumblr: @kitkat0723


End file.
